Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and associated system for coordinate correction of touch control, and more particularly to a method and associated system that corrects an x-coordinate according to a total sensing value of sensing electrodes and an original x-coordinate and accordingly corrects a y-coordinate.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel, e.g., a capacitive touch panel, offering users with a friendly and intuitive operation interface, is prevalent in various kinds of consumer electronic devices, portable devices and handheld devices, such as remote controllers, portable handsets, digital cameras, video recorders/players, portable pads and touch screens. In a capacitive touch panel, a capacitance change of before and after a user touch is sensed by a plurality of sensing electrodes to accordingly obtain a set of coordinates (including an x-coordinate and a y-coordinate) that represent a position of the user touch on a touch panel. However, due to numerous non-ideal factors such as a fringe effect of sensing electrodes, an error frequently exists between coordinates calculated by a touch panel and real coordinates of a user touch position. An intended touch operation of the user may not be correctly analyzed if the error gets excessive. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for correcting original coordinates preliminarily calculated by a touch panel, so that a difference between corrected coordinates and real coordinates can be minimized.